Un dia cualquiera
by Ela Rodriguez
Summary: Lo que se puede hacer un día cualquiera mientras se toma un baño.
-Kagura-

Aun no sé cómo fue que llegamos a esta situación. ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera sabía cómo es que termine desnuda ¡en la bañera!. Vamos que estar en casa de mi amiga Soyo debería ser suficiente motivo como para detener toda esta locura, pero no. ¿A ver cómo fue que comenzó todo?

hora antes

-¿Kagura-chan me acompañaras a mi casa? Mi hermano no está y podrás comer todo lo que quieras- escucho que me pregunta mi amiga Soyo.

-¡Claro! Sabes que aunque no me ofrecieras comida igual te acompañaría, y más con este frio que hace, ninguna persona debería de estar sola en este clima tan frio- le respondí con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Gracias Kagura-chan-

A la salida del instituto, voy caminando con mi amiga cuando un sádico bastardo se me atraviesa en el medio. Soyo al querer evitar una pelea que duraría horas decidió invitarlo con la condición de que por el tiempo que estemos con ella no lucháramos. Yo acepte tan solo para que mi amiga no se sintiera mal.

Llegamos a la casa de ella intercambiando algunos empujones y zancadillas entre el chihuahua y yo. Y al pasar a la sala decidimos dejar la fiesta en paz mientras Soyo servía chocolate caliente.

¿Okita-san te gustaría tu chocolate caliente con malvaviscos?- le pregunto mi amiga a ese intento de hombre.

Claro- fue lo único que dijo el cara de niña.

Pasamos unos 30 minutos hablando de trivialidades y peleando con el bastardo, bueno yo era la que peleaba con el sádico cada 2 por 3. Estábamos a punto de arrancarnos los cachetes a punta de pellizcos el cabeza hueca y yo cuando suena el teléfono de Soyo.

-Con permiso, debo de atender esta llamada- se disculpó mi amiga- por favor traten de no hacerse mucho daño- y termino de salir de la habitación con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Yo seguía muy concentrada en mi meta de desfigurarle el rostro mi rival, con una que otra patada de mi parte. Mientras el cara de bagre intentaba dejarme calva jalando mis cabellos, cuando Soyo regreso a la habitación exaltándonos, el movimiento brusco que hicimos solo empeoro la situación, ya que se derramo completamente el chocolate (tibio) sobre mí. El sádico solo se burlaba de mi desgracia. Tenía mi puño liso para sacarle algunos dientes a mi enemigo cuando escuche a mi amiga hablar.

-Perdón por asustarlos chicos, pero tengo que ir a llevarles unas cosas importantes a mi hermano a su trabajo-

-Yo te acompaño Soyo- exclame inmediatamente.

\- No puedes Kagura-chan, estas bañada completamente en chocolate, lo mejor será que tomes una ducha para que no te quedes de esa manera, en un momento te traigo un cambio de ropa. Me la puedes regresar luego- Respondió mi amiga con una sonrisa amable.

-Entonces yo te acompañare- dijo entre pequeñas risas burlonas el cara de niña.

-No es necesario Okita-san muchas gracias, mi hermano envió un transporte para mí. Estaré de regreso lo más pronto posible- nos miró a ambos por unos segundos- por favor no se peleen y esperen por mí, siéntanse cómodos- siguió hablando mientras traía el cambio de ropa que me prestaría.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Soyo que mejor nos reuniéramos en otra ocasión cuando sonó la bocina de un carro a las afueras de la casa.

-Ya llegaron por mí. Nos vemos en un momento chicos-

Quede completamente sola con el sádico, pegostoza por el chocolate, y sin poder irme hasta que llegara mi amiga.

Decidida a obedecer a Soyo, me dirigí con la ropa limpia al pasillo en busca del baño para poder tomar una ducha. Después de abrir varias puertas logre dar con el bendito cuarto de aseo, y mi sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar una bañera donde fácilmente cabríamos, mi amiga Soyo, Nobume y yo. Feliz de la vida por mi hallazgo, puse a llenar la bañera con varios jabones y aromatizantes de agua mientras me desnudaba. Cuando termine lo que hacía me sumergí entre las burbujas disfrutando de la sensación del agua tibia.

Estuve disfrutando de ese placer hasta que sentí que algo o más bien alguien me observaba intensamente. Abrí mis ojos al ver que esa sensación no se iba. Me quede en shock. De pies, junto a la bañera se encontraba mi némesis completamente desnudo.

-Fin Pov Kagura-

Kagura dejo que su mirada se recreara en cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo bien formado, pero fue su sonrisa, juguetona y un tanto siniestra lo que la saco de su ensoñación, haciéndola sentir nerviosa,

Sin decir una sola palabra, él se metió en la bañera.

-¿Sabes?- comento él con una naturalidad que la dejo perpleja- Así desnuda semi-cubierta por el agua y la espuma te ves menos plana y más apetecible china-

La Yato observo como el agua lo mojaba a medida que él se acercaba a ella y resistiendo el impulso de alzar el brazo y tocar unos de sus fuertes hombros, peor (o mejor) aun mordisquearlo. Le lanzo una patada directa su cara. No conto con que su rival tomara el impulso de ella para deslizarse hasta quedar prácticamente con sus labios pegados.

-No china, esta vez no vengo demostrarte lo superior que soy luchando- murmuro, rozando sus labios al pronunciar cada palabra- esta vez vengo a demostrarte lo superior que soy en otros aspectos- al decir eso Kagura pudo escuchar como el agua de la bañera era vaciada hasta quedar solo la espuma cubriendo solo un poco de su desnuda piel. Okita notando que Kagura seguía media ida, tomo la ducha de mano y se trasladó a la espalda de la chica sacándola de su ensoñación cuando abrió el agua a una temperatura agradable, dejando que la espuma en la espalda de la chica comenzara descender hasta el fondo de la bañera.

Kagura estaba dudosa de lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía si era una alucinación, un sueño o simplemente un que espíritu maligno estaba poseyendo el cuerpo de su enemigo, pero que bien se estaba sintiendo con el agua cayendo en su espalda como masajes circulares.

Okita deslizo su mirada por la espalda desnuda y húmeda de Kagura. Jamás se había sentido tan tentado en su vida. Era casi como un sueño. Uno que no podía ni siquiera anhelar, era un sueño lejano, que se acercaba poco a poco a medida que aclaraba el cuerpo de su acompañante. Estaba muy feliz de ser el único (porque se aseguraría de eso) de admirar las curvas de (su) chica. Ella tenía las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Su imaginación voló un poco dándole la imagen de él separándoselas y sumergiéndose en ella hondamente. Esforzándose por mantener la respiración, acerco el cabezal de la ducha hasta los hombros de la chica.

-Sádico ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Murmuro la Yato. Si no fuera porque el chico estaba muy pendiente de su acompañante, pensaría que fue un susurro del viento lo que escucho. Sin embargo, él no podía hablar. Mantenía su mandíbula apretada fuertemente para controlar las exigencias de su cuerpo. Su necesidad de tocarlas pronto nublaría su razón y perdería el control. Pero antes tenía que doblegarla. Puede que el fuera un bastardo de mierda, pero no era un hijo de puta que violaría a la única persona que le interesaba de manera un poco más profunda. Por eso antes de dejarse llevar por sus instintos haría que ella le pidiera que la poseyese.

Kagura se dio la vuelta para golpearlo, pero al fijar su vista en él, quedó embelesada con su cara (que casualmente no parecía tan de niña), sus ojos oscurecidos y cerrados ligeramente le daba un aire de sensualidad que ella no creía que él pudiera tener. Llegando a la conclusión de que si su rival podía tocarla ella también haría lo mismo, finalizando con el pensamiento de doblegarlo ante ella y cuando él quisiera hacer algo más "profundo" lo dejaría con las ganas. Decidida, alargo su brazo y agarro la manopla que se encontraba guindada a un lado de la llave de agua. Okita no se movió en ningún momento mientras Kagura lo lavaba, pasando sus manos por el pecho y abdomen de él. Más que lavarlo parecía que lo estaba seduciendo con esos movimientos lentos que ella le estaba dedicando. Encendiéndolo más de lo que él ya estaba. Perdido en un mar de sensaciones placenteras, Sougo contuvo la respiración anticipando el momento en que la mano de la chica bajara más y más.

Kagura se mordió su labio inferior al tocar los bien marcados abdominales de su "enemigo", subió su mirada y noto que Okita la seguía observando fijamente. Como esperando ver lo que ella seria o no capaz de hacer. Tomando eso como un reto, la Yato bajo la manopla hasta la entrepierna de él, moviéndola suavemente, como queriéndolo torturar pero a la vez insegura de lo que tiene que hacer para torturarlo. Sougo jadeo fuerte mente cuando la chica "lo tomo" entre sus manos con algo de brusquedad, sacándole a ella una sonrisa maliciosa al sentir que su némesis se estremeció con el ligero movimiento de muñeca que ella hizo al tratar de colocarse en una posición más cómoda.

La expresión de placer y debilidad que Kagura veía en el rostro de Okita, la hizo sentirse poderosa. Con el corazón acelerado, deslizo la mano hacia arriba acariciando el miembro hinchado del chico bajándola con algo de velocidad. Al terminar esa acción escucho como la ducha de mano golpeaba la bañera unos segundos antes de que el la envolviera violentamente entre sus brazos enterrando su cara en el cuello de ella, mordiéndolo con un poco de fuerza, dejando sus dientes marcados en su piel, a la vez que ella gemía por lo exquisito que eso se sintió.

Kagura tembló ante la sensación del cuerpo de él húmedo, desnudo, caliente entrelazado con el de ella. La excitación que ella sentía fluyo más fuerte, imaginando por breves instante que se sentiría tenerlo a él enterrado en lo más profundo dentro de ella. Deseando en ese momento que ese pensamiento se hiciera realdad.

Mientras Okita turbaba con su boca deliciosamente la piel sensible de Kagura, enterró un muslo entre las piernas de ella provocando descargas eléctricas en la chica al rozar la intimidad palpitante de ella en el proceso. Kagura excitada y con el sentido común parcialmente perdido, se restregó contra el muslo del chico, deleitándose en el movimiento constante que hacia contra los músculos que se contraían al friccionarse contra ellos. Cuanto placer sentía la chica Yato. Sougo aprovechando el disfrute que estaba teniendo Su compañera, comenzó a masajearle ambos senos circularmente mientras descendía sus mordidas algunas veces fuertes, otras más sutiles y en algunas ocasiones usaba su lengua, en el cuello de ella, pasando por la garganta hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos.

Recobrando un poco de su autocontrol Okita se alejó unos centímetros de Kagura, llevo sus manos de el a la espalda queriendo tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente, pero se contuvo. Mirándola abrasadoramente, la ayudo a sentarse en la bañera.

-Oye idiota que crees que est…- Su pregunta acabo con un jadeo al sentir la lengua de Sougo en su oreja.

Kagura noto lo tenso que estaba los músculos de los brazos de él, cuando agarro el cabezal de la ducha y volvió a pasarla de manera circular por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir que estaba en una especie de tortura que le gustaba mucho. Moviendo el cabezal por sus pechos, por su vientre volviendo a subir a sus hombros, ella sentía que no podía respira.

Okita temblaba por la necesidad, deseaba tomar a su acompañante y penetrarla hasta el fondo, quería verla retorcerse bajo él. Escucharla gritar su nombre cuando llegara a su orgasmo. Siguiendo distrayéndola con el cabezal de la ducha, le separo los muslos con el codo y dejo que el agua callera directamente entre sus piernas. Kagura gimió entrecortadamente al sentir una nueva oleada de placer, Sougo escuchaba como ella trataba de articular algunas palabras mientras su cuerpo (el de ella) se estremecía. Los dedos de Okita la penetraron y comenzaron a moverse en su interior a la vez que los chorros de agua intensificaban sus carisias y sensaciones.

Kagura jamás, jamás había experimentado algo parecido, Sougo giraba la muñeca haciendo que el agua callera sobre ella en pequeños movimientos circulares hasta que ya no pudo más. Cuando la chica alcanzo el orgasmo grito el nombre de su rival. El chico sonrió ante lo sucedido y mantuvo su cuerpo inmóvil para no poseerla. Aún no había acabado con ella. Con las manos, la lengua y el cabezal de la ducha hizo que Kagura disfrutara de otros dos orgasmos más.

\- Sádico, ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?- apenas jadeo la Yato tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Okita no respondió. Simplemente la observo y decidiendo que ya habían tenido los dos suficiente tortura, se giró, corto el agua y volvió a encarar a Kagura la cual era incapaz de moverse. Cualquier sensación, por muy pequeña que fuera la haca estremecerse. Observo como el chico se ponía de pues entre sus piernas y la miraba con una leve sonrisa.

\- Como ya terminaste te puedes largar peste sin gracia- ella trato de sonar ruda, como siempre pero el tinte de satisfacción y cansancio le impidió su tarea. Por un momento ella pensó que él se burlaría ante su evidente debilidad. Sin embargo Okita simplemente rio ante la ocurrencia de ella.

Alargando sus brazos okita logro hacer que Kagura se pusiera de pies en la bañera notando el temblor de ellas. Muy lentamente y hasta se puede decir que con cuidado la fue abrazando hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente pegados. Kagura quería alejarlo pero sabia que en cualquier momento caería, sus piernas no querían sostenerlas. Okita no dijo nada he inclinándose un poco la beso. Un beso intenso, un beso con sabor a deseo, un beso que prometía sexo. Kagura se sentía invadida por una hoguera, el calor la volvía a recorrer, su excitación aumentaba y cuando creía que ya no lo soportaría más, su acompañante la empujo rudamente contra una de las paredes y le apretaba uno de sus senos con fuerza. Ella estaba a punto de quejarse golpearlo por ser tan brusco, pero algo se lo impidió. Okita había levantado una de sus piernas hasta casi el hombro y la había penetrado de una fuerte y profunda estocada. Kagura en su dolor lo rasguño y mordió hasta sacarle un poco de sangre pero a él pareció no importarle.

Okita se sentía en la gloria, sabía que le había hecho daño a la chica, pero también sabía que se le pasaría unos segundos después, así que sin demorar comenzó a embestirla firme, profundo pero lentamente. Cada vez que se enterraba hasta el fondo ella emitía un gemido entre el dolor y placer, a medida que iba aumentando el ritmo era más el placer que el dolor. Kagura se sostenía de él como podía, a veces le jalaba los cabellos con mucha fuerza otras lo mordía y rasguñaba, otras lo seguía en al ritmo de las embestidas pero lo que más hacia era gemir alto. Palabras entrecortadas, oraciones inentendibles, el apodo que ella le dio a él a medias o simplemente gemidos sonoros.

-Kagura-

Y aquí es donde comenzamos. Estamos en una bañera, en el cuarto de aseo de la casa de mi mejor amiga Soyo. El embistiéndome con fuerza y rapidez y yo sin poder controlar los sonidos que salen de mi boca, sin poder controlar las sensaciones que recorren mi cuerpo, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no sea en este estúpido sádico moviéndose dentro de mí. Pero esto no se quedara así.

-Fin Pov Kagura-

Okita seguía entrando y saliendo de ella, trataba de no jadear o hacer ningún tipo de sonido para poder escucharla gemir, hasta que de un momento a otro Kagura comenzó a contonear sus caderas de manera circular y a apretar el miembro de él cada vez que lo tenía dentro aumentando el placer de ambos. En ese momento Sougo no pudo contenerse más y besándola casi al punto de lastimar aumento el ritmo de las embestidas y con un grito que llevaba el nombre de ambos, llegaron al orgasmo.

Quince minutos después están los dos sentados uno al lado del otro en la sala donde anteriormente Soyo los había dejado, con sus cabellos húmedos, cansados, un poco incomodos y a la vez relajados. Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que Kagura más agotada que el chico cayo dormida dándole la espalda a él.

Okita se recostó su lado abrazándola, pegando la espalda de ella a su pecho, entrelazando sus piernas y tomando uno de los senos de la chica con su mano. Asegurándose de que sus cuerpos estaban en contacto lo máximo posible. Ya cómodo y con su china, también se dispuso a dormir un poco y ver si con suerte repetía en sueños lo ocurrido en el baño.

Cuando Soyo llego a su casa se asustó que hubiera tanto silencio. Así que caminando con cuidado se dirigió a la habitación donde se suponía debían de estar sus amigos. Al abrir la puerta lo que encontró fue a Okita y Kagura; los rivales a muerte abrazados como dos amantes que no quisieran separarse ni siquiera en el mundo de los sueños. Muy feliz de que su plan diera resultado, saco su teléfono celular he inmortalizo el momento tomando unas 20 fotos desde distintos ángulos. Salio de la habitación y se dispuso a comunicarse con los tutores o representantes de cada uno para informarles que pasarían la noche con ella. Nada ni nadie podría estropearle su plan y aún quedaba muchas horas para que esos dos pudieran experimentar un poco más de su nueva relación. Okita Sougo fue muy inteligente al pedirle su colaboración.

Fin


End file.
